A Hiro's Journey
by Digi-master111
Summary: A normal boy named Hiro and his secretive tom-boy friend Gonia get sucked into a mad digital world where they meet a few other so-called "Digi-destined"
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue  
><em>_"Pain, such a...pleasurable act to induce" Said the sadist across the corner of the room, there he looked at me with a-oh-so scary smile. I sat there, waiting...oh how long I waited for the "Mon" to get here... I spat out some blood on the cobblestone floor, I was in, So much pain. The man smiled once more, he looked at me gleefully then back around the room to see my friends all in the same pain as I. I grasped the new found power to breathe again, until excruciating serge of pain ran through my body "You...BASTARD!" I said under my breath somewhat hoping he didn't hear me, but another more powerful pain came and answered my question. My bones now were most definitely broken, even if I tried to move I was strapped down into a chair...My ears however still worked to my dismay, I heard my friend whelping in pain, all in a same position as me. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I said with a raspy tone with a hint of annoyance._

_Chapter 1:A somewhat normal day  
><em>_"Hiro, what is the square root of 5? Hiro, Is-is he asleep! HIRO" The teacher said getting quite impatient.  
>"Ughhh, Mummy can you make me some tea?" Hiro said still half asleep. The class laughed, and the teacher, well he was being a teacher. The only kid that did not laugh was Gonia Akin, A childhood friend of mine, blonde hair and she wore an extremely revealing school shirt and blazer and a skirt...she wore these even though she basically invented the word tom-boy.<br>"Huh, oh where am I..." Hiro looked around the classroom with interest, there were a series of posters and mathematical objects, most of the kids were snot nosed and spoilt the main offender being Anoka Abram, a extremely obnoxious brat with black hair, and Nike T-Shirt he says "I don't need any school uniform" and continuously gets in trouble over it.__  
>"Oh crap I'm in my math's class!" I suddenly woke up and saw my teacher, Smith Garand, look at me with extremely angry eyes, again.<br>"This is a place of learning" He took a breath as if to fuel the obvious outburst "AND NOT YOUR BED, DETENTION" He screamed so loud I was sure my ears were broken._

_"Hey, are you ok Hiro, he got pretty mad" Gonia said walking up to him in the detention room "Isn't it time to go home" She said in her "usual" caring way_  
><em>"Is it!" He looked in awe at his watch "You didn't have to wait for me Y'know"<em>  
><em>"I know, but I thought I'd walk home with you" She retorted In her ever so caring voice<em>  
><em>"Oh ok then, hey I forgot to say, I found this on the floor of the detention room" Hiro showed a weird device that looked like a MP3 player<em>  
><em>"Hiro!" She said in a much more serious voice "You need to come with me now!" her voice getting more and more serious as the weird conversation carried its course<em>  
><em>"Huh, but why?" Hiro questioned<em>

_"No time to explain, now come!" The usually care free girl started yanking my arm, which surprising hurt more than the normal person would think.  
>"But-but-"Before I could continue I found I was being pulled down the street<br>"Do you want to shut up for once?" She questioned "Now try to keep up"  
>"Eh, oh ok!" I said catching my breath and trying to straighten myself out<em>

_A couple minutes passed of running, she seemed to be leading me to the local internet Cafe.  
>"So almost their now, Hiro" She seemed to have calmed down A lot "Oh hey I just noticed, you're wearing Goggles, actually on that subject you seem to be wearing a lot of unusual thing's " She looked at me with Eagle eyes "A new school uniform it seems." She was always into fashion, if you could call it that, weirdly she didn't notice my hair being a darker black and spiky.<br>"Umm, ok. Can I ask a question? Where are we going?" She didn't seem to be paying any attention "Well then? "My voice getting louder, She still payed no attention. "ARE YOU LISTENING" I shouted  
>"We're here, does that answer your question" I looked around, it seemed, like I guessed, that we arrived at the "Izzy's internet cafe" but it was seemingly deserted and there only lay very old computers that were extremely dusty.<br>"Umm, what are we doing here? And you still haven't told me why were here-"__  
>"<em>_**Step inside Hiro Kenosha**_" Spoke a weird voice seemingly coming from the MP3 player-esque object  
>"Huh, who's there" I questioned while looking around wildly.<br>"What are you talking about, Hiro" She seemed quite puzzled as she said that sentence.  
>"<strong>You only need to say my name<strong>" The weird voice said again this time the voice faded away into the wind  
>"What name?" No answer, only Gonia staring at him.<br>"ANSWER ME" I screamed, not realising that there were people watching.  
>"I think we should go inside" she exclaimed<br>"Yeah, I think I'm going crazy though"

This is my first fan-fic and would really appreciate R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mon has appeared!

Chapter 2: A "Mon" has appeared!

"So are you going to give me a straightforward answer to my ever so important questions now, Gonia" Hiro said while looking around the dusty old room.  
>"Well, I believe you deserve a few answers so here's the deal" she suddenly turned at Hiro "you better pay attention Hiro, because I won't repeat myself" She took a deep breath "First, that thing you're holding, it's called a "Digivice" and it's a key to the digital world. Second, the digital world is an alternate dimension to ours, made out of data, and creatures known as "Digimon" roam the land. Thirdly, we're here, at the computer cafe because they are the entrance to the digital world, Got it." She took a glance at Hiro, who had just burst into laughter.<br>"You gotta be kidding me, Digimon, alternate dimensions, MP3-vice's, you're telling me these things are real...HAHAHAHA" He burst into an uproar of laughter until a very serious voice came from the digi-MP3-avice.  
>"<strong>You know she tells the truth don't you Hiro. Listen to me carefully my name is Shinaku Carura! Someone is waiting for you on the other side, Hiro, now say my name<strong>" The voice said in a deep voice.  
>"SHINAKU CARURA!" Hiro belted out. A white beam of light was filling the old dusty room, until a small little creature appeared in front of Hiro and Gonia, it had a very furry exterior with a humanoid posture and 2 hands and legs, it sort of looked like a blue furry small animal.<br>"Hi I'm Gabumon, and who might you be?" The Gabumon said in a calm, peaceful manner with definite loyalty in his voice  
>"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS IS THAT DOG THING?" Hiro screamed<br>"Did you pay any attention to what I said? He's your Digimon partner Hiro"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hiro" The creature said while examining Hiro, who was jumping all around being as scared as a certain school doctor named Joe.  
>"You "humon" are a very strange species, indeed" Gabu-whatever examined the young girl.<br>"Um, young womon you do know you're wearing an incredibly revealing skirt" Just as Gabumon said that, Gonia kicked him.  
>"YOU PERVERT" She angrily shouted in Gabumon's ears.<br>"Okay, I think you're telling the truth now Gonia...BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TODO NOW?"  
>"What I was trying to do before this little pervert appeared, we need to go to the digital world"<br>"Just one small question, how are we going to get there"  
>"Just watch, oh and you better stick near me, I regret saying this but you to Gabumon" The young boy and his digimon companion did as she said, and without warning a bright light shone from a nearby computer, that Gonia was facing and pointing her digi-MP3-vice-thingy at the computer screen.<br>"Bright, much" Hiro exclaimed  
>"Hiro, mind if I stay near you? Gabumon said<br>"Sure Gabumon."  
>"Would you guys shut up, we're going in" Just then a passerby stepped into the cafe just as the portal to the digital world opened, and unknown to the others, got sucked in as well. <p>

"Not lying, that hurt." Hiro glanced at the strange surroundings; it seemed he was in a dense forest. He took a glance at Gonia, who was still on the grassy earth, and Gabumon, who was just waking up.  
>"Hiro, do you know where we are" Gabumon said while getting up off the ground and coming towards his friend.<br>"Oh, you're up, and no I don't, but I suspect it has something to do with that digital dimension thing Gonia was talking about" He took a glance at his watch on his right arm, it seemed it was broken as it just spun around in circle's until the arms broke off. "But I can say I need a new watch" He winked at Gabumon.  
>"Maybe we should wake her up" Gabumon exclaimed, while eyeing her up.<br>" She'll wake up soon enough, if you keep coming up to her like that, perv" Hiro retorted  
>"GET THIS PERVERT OFF ME!" Gonia screamed<br>"I told you" He said sardonically. "Um guys sorry to break up this love scene, but" Hiro looked over Gonia and Gabumon and saw a person "Who the hell is that?"


End file.
